Rin and Marron
by Animeflamechick
Summary: A cute crossover where Marron from Dragonball Z meets Rin! Vegeta gets draged into it too...
1. Marron

Chapter 1: Marron  
  
A/N: Marron is 8 years old.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The morning was just beginning, and the people near the Capsule Corporation got  
  
their early wake up call. "No woman! I am NOT a babysitter! " Vegeta, prince of all  
  
Saiyans screamed.  
  
"Vegeta, please try to be considerate! Trunks and I are going to the annual  
  
mechanics convention!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
"What about Kakarrot and his family?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"They're going camping," Bulma replied, sighing. "So you see Vegeta, you're  
  
the only one who can watch her."  
  
"I am not and I repeat, NOT going to baby sit baldy's brat and that's final!"  
  
Vegeta said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, and if you don't you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch with no gravity  
  
chamber," Bulma smugly stated. So it was final. Vegeta was to watch Marron while her  
  
parents were off on their second honeymoon.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"I get to stay with Mr. Vegeta for two whole weeks!" Marron squealed. Android  
  
18 shook her head. She never could understand why Marron liked Vegeta so much. "I  
  
just hope Trunks won't be there. He is such a meanie!"  
  
"Trunks won't be there Marron. He's going with his mommy. Try to be good  
  
while you're there," Krillin told Marron. "You don't want to get Vegeta mad."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Vegeta won't get mad! He's the nicest, kindest, sweetest." Marron  
  
droned on.  
  
"Uh huh," 18 said while flying Marron to Capsule Corporation. "Vegeta's a real  
  
sweetheart all right."  
  
Once they got there Marron had gotten to how she couldn't understand why  
  
Trunks was so mean when he had such a nice father. 'For such a little girl, she sure talks  
  
a lot' Krillin thought. 'Marron is certainly thinking opposite. Vegeta, nice. Of all  
  
the strangest things.'  
  
"Hey you guys!" yelled a very happy Bulma. "We're just getting ready to leave!"  
  
Krillin, 18 and Marron watched as Trunks and Bulma were carrying oversized bags of  
  
capsules to the hover car. "Trunks and I are just loading the stuff up."  
  
Marron looked petrified, "You said Trunks wasn't going to be here!"  
  
"Stupid! I'm leaving with mom," Trunks said. "You are such a baby!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
This argument was accompanied by pigtail pulling and Marron screaming and  
  
running to her dad. Krillin was yelling at Trunks and Bulma was trying to calm everyone  
  
down.  
  
"Okay Trunks! Let's get going!" Bulma shouted. The van was full to bursting  
  
with capsules now.  
  
"Sure Mom!" Marron shook her head as Trunks left. 'Good riddance. I'm really  
  
glad that meanie is going.'  
  
Vegeta then stepped out of the house. "Give me the brat and get going."  
  
"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Marron said happily while running to Vegeta. "Mr.  
  
Vegeta! We're going to have so much fun! We can play dollies and hopscotch and play  
  
dress up and-" Vegeta grimaced. He suddenly knew this was going to be a long two  
  
weeks.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: Hope you like the beginning! The next chapter is about Rin! :) 


	2. Rin

Chapter 2: Rin  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in last time! :0 Anyway, this is for all chapters. I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball. There. I feel much better now.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
It was early morning and the world was to be awoken by arguing. "No Rin! You  
  
can not wear my hat!" Jaken the weird reptilian demon thingy screamed.  
  
"But Jaken! I want to be pretty! You're hat is the coolest thing in the world. Well,  
  
besides Sessy." Rin said seriously.  
  
"I am not letting you have my hat!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"Oh come on Jaken! Are you ashamed of being bald?" Rin asked. Jaken then  
  
started sputtering about how preposterous that was and how he didn't care about his  
  
appearance. "I could tell. Honestly, trying to cover your head completely. I never knew  
  
you were so vain."  
  
"I'm not vain! Here, have the stupid hat!" Jaken tossed it off to Rin.  
  
"Yeah!" Rin then started running around with the hat. "I'm so cool! I have this  
  
hat! La la la!" Jaken sighed and slumped down. With this human, he could never win.  
  
"Look at me Sesshomaru! Don't I look so stylish in this hat?" Rin asked posing.  
  
Sesshomaru, of course, looked away and said nothing, his face expressionless. "I knew  
  
you would like it!"  
  
Rin then ran up to Sesshomaru's two headed dragon. "Hey! Don't I look  
  
wonderful in this hat?" One of the heads nodded yes, the other nodded no. "Good  
  
enough. Here Jaken!" Rin tossed the hat back. Jaken was, before that, holding a large leaf  
  
over his head trying to cover it. He mumbled his thanks.  
  
"Rin, you're to stay with Inuyasha and his woman for a while," Sesshomaru said,  
  
finally talking.  
  
"But why?" Rin asked questionably. But Sesshomaru wouldn't answer. He just  
  
got up and started walking. Everyone walked behind him. Rin turned to Jaken, and then  
  
asked, "Why do I have to stay with Inuyashey?"  
  
"It's Inuyasha. And besides that, you should never question Lord Sesshomaru's  
  
orders ," Jaken replied. Rin frowned. That didn't tell her much. And leaving her with  
  
Inuyashey? She had thought that Sesshomaru didn't trust Inuyashey with anything.  
  
After a while of walking, they got close to the village where Inuyasha and his  
  
gang spent time in. "Rin," Sesshomaru told her, "You tell them nothing. You may talk to  
  
them, but don't say anything about me or Jaken, even if they ask." Rin nodded her head.  
  
She would do anything Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin walked to the village alone, feeling more alone than she had in a long time.  
  
What was to happen to her while she was in this village? And most importantly, was  
  
Inuyashey going to hurt her because she hung around Sesshomaru? Only time would tell.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: Okay. The whole Inuyashey thing is because Rin can't quite pronounce his name. Just wanted to clear that up! :D  
  
Thanks to anime_lover (inuyasha_and_chichiri@hotmail.com), R&B /ROCK CHICK, Kari Phyve2nd, JULIE, Jupiter's Light, MegHead88, and random person named Tori for reviewing! You guys rock! :) 


	3. Uh oh!

Chapter 3: Uh oh!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"I want apple juice."  
  
"Get your own apple juice! Stupid girl." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, but, I want apple juice."  
  
Marron pouted. She then started crying even more.  
  
"Fine. Imagine the Prince of all Saiyans, getting a little girl's apple juice,"  
  
Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Marron was happy after that. "Apple juice, apple juice, I love apple juice. La la  
  
la, I like apple juice!" she sang.  
  
"Here's your apple juice," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Actually, on second thought, I think I want orange juice," Marron decided.  
  
"Argh! That's it! I give up! Just go play, and do whatever little girls do and I'll  
  
live you alone," Vegeta said sulkily. Marron smiled and walked away.  
  
'What to do, what to do?' Marron thought to herself. She looked around the  
  
giant house. 'Hmmm.' She then saw a giant room filled with, "Makeup!" She started  
  
putting a lot of makeup on, including big globs of lipstick and mascara all around her  
  
face. "I'm going to be so beautiful!" she said while smiling. Once finished Marron went  
  
to explore the rest of the house.  
  
The next room she went in was Bulma's laboratory. "Such pretty buttons!  
  
Which one's to push?" There were big ones, small ones, green ones, blue ones, and lots  
  
of others. She went up to a strange looking machine. "Time Machine," she read. "Wonder  
  
what that is. Oh well."  
  
Marron pushed the red button next to that machine. 'I wonder what a Time  
  
Machine thingy is?' Marron thought. 'Oh well, I guess I'm going to find out!' The lights  
  
started blinking and Marron felt herself being pushed forward. 'Maybe it's a ride.'  
  
Marron then saw a bunch of colors all around her, and the next thing she knew,  
  
she thumped hard on the ground. The world around her was grassy and green. There was  
  
a large forest to her right, and a bunch of houses in front of her. 'Where am I?'  
  
A second later, a large shape appeared out of the trees. "What manner of  
  
creature are you? Tell me now, or else you will feel my blade." Marron was now face to  
  
face with a young man with dog ears and a dog nose. But the most noticeable thing for  
  
Marron was his giant sword.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a billion years! I've had six tests and two projects in the past week, and I've been busy. :(  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! :D 


	4. Talk

Chapter 4: Talk  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Marron looked up. "I'm Marron," she said terrified. The giant dog guy thing  
  
loomed down over her.  
  
"I'm not asking your name," he huffed, "I'm asking what you are."  
  
"Um, I'm just a person," Marron replied truthfully.  
  
"What sort of person has no nose and wears war paint" the dog boy yelled.  
  
"Look, I have no nose and I'm wearing makeup! Do you have a problem with  
  
that? I am just a very confused little girl being assaulted by a weird dog thingy!" Marron  
  
shouted glaring.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's the holdup?" Shippo asked running up. "Ahhhh! What's that  
  
thing?" Shippo started backing up.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out, but it won't cooperate," Inuyasha said  
  
growling.  
  
"Um, I'll go get Kagome." Shippo, with that, got up and ran away.  
  
"Coward," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Anyway, strange demon thing  
  
tell me what you are. I can smell human in you, but you don't look human. Are you  
  
trying to disguise your sent?"  
  
Just then, Kagome came running up. "Inuyasha, what are you doing with that little  
  
girl!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Little girl! This thing has no nose and you call it a little girl?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. It's common for monks, or in this case, the daughter of some  
  
monks to have no nose*," Kagome explained.  
  
"What about Miroku? He has a nose." Inuyasha countered.  
  
"I said some monks, not all monks," Kagome replied. She then turned to Marron.  
  
"Are you okay little girl?"  
  
"Uh huh. I think so." Marron said bravely. Kagome then noticed the girl's clothes.  
  
"Um, are you from my time little girl?" Kagome asked. "I'm from the 21st  
  
century."  
  
"Oh, we're a lot further in the future than that," Marron said. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the Feudal era," Kagome explained. "Things are a lot different here.  
  
Come on, I'll take you to the village."  
  
Inuyasha watched them, sitting on a rock looking very annoyed. "Excuse me!  
  
Have you forgotten about me?"  
  
"No Inuyasha. You come too." Kagome sighed. Sometimes Inuyasha was too  
  
annoying for his own good.  
  
"Yay! Can I eat? I'm hungry. Is there anyone my age? Is there anyone mean like  
  
mean old Trunks? Do you have any apple juice?" Inuyasha's head was spinning after all  
  
these questions.  
  
"Oh yes, Inuyasha. I forgot to tell you. That little girl that we saw with  
  
Sesshomaru is here too," Kagome said carelessly. Inuyasha fell over. All these kids. And  
  
he knew he would probably have to play babysitter.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
*-I totally made this up. I needed some way to explain though! How many people have no nose? :D 


	5. Meeting

Chapter 5: Meeting  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Rin looked around the small hut she was in. "Miss Kaede, I'm bored," she  
  
complained. "There's nothing to do here."  
  
Kaede looked up from her cooking, "Go play with Shippo," she suggested.  
  
"Shippo went to go see Inuyasha," Rin said slumping down. A few seconds after  
  
she said that, Shippo came rushing in the hut.  
  
"There's a strange thing right outside the village!" Shippo shouted. Rin looked at  
  
him. Was he telling the truth, or was this a trick? You never could tell with Shippo.  
  
"Um, okay. I'll go see too," Rin said. She rushed over to Shippo. "It's so boring  
  
here. Take me to this, this, thing you were talking about."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure," Shippo said cautiously, "but don't come if you have a  
  
weak heart."  
  
Rin and Shippo walked around to the spot that Shippo had seen the 'thing'. "Hey!  
  
It's not here!" Shippo shouted.  
  
Rin rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Shippo. There was no  
  
'thing' here."  
  
"But, but-" Shippo tried to explain.  
  
"No buts Shippo. I was silly to believe you." And with that, Rin skipped back to  
  
Kaede's village thinking of things to do. 'Maybe Inuyashey can play with me, or his lady  
  
friend.'  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Marron was fed up with this. All the villagers were staring at her. She couldn't  
  
wait to wash off her face so people would at least know her as a human being. 'I'm never,  
  
ever wearing makeup again,' she promised herself.  
  
Kagome took Marron to the hot springs so she could wash her face off. It took a  
  
long time, and Kagome had to use foul smelling homemade soap to get some of it off. 'I  
  
am definitely not ever going to wear makeup again.'  
  
Once her face was clean, Kagome took Marron to Kaede's hut. "You can play  
  
with Rin and Shippo when they come back," promised Kagome. "I have to go back to my  
  
time for two days."  
  
Marron waited patiently for the two she was to play with. She counted the trees  
  
outside until she heard two voices arguing.  
  
"There was a thing out there. Just ask Inuyasha!" a boy voice shouted.  
  
"I think I will spare myself the time," a girl's voice stated.  
  
When the two came into the hut, Marron was surprised. The boy was half fox and  
  
the girl had a small ponytail on the top of her head wearing a checkered kimono. Not two  
  
things Marron saw everyday. The girl looked at her, smiled and said, "My name's Rin."  
  
Marron smiled back. "I'm Marron."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N- A short chapter. Oh well. I'm getting two Inuyasha DVD's on Friday! :D Yay! I'm happy!  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! :) And a special thank you to Jupiter's Light! You've reviewed all my chapters so far! :D 


	6. Play

Chapter 7: Play  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes. "I'm Shippo. Are you that thing I saw outside?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not a thing! I'm a normal human. Why'd you run away screaming  
  
when you saw me?" Marron asked fake sweetly.  
  
Rin burst out laughing. "Shippo ran away from you! Shippo, you are a major  
  
scaredy fox!"  
  
Shippo was steaming. "Well, you didn't see her then! She was creepy looking!"  
  
Marron started laughing too. "It isn't that funny," Shippo huffed. "I'm going to play by  
  
myself."  
  
"Oh no Shippo," Rin cried, "we didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Come play!"  
  
"Okay," Shippo said grudgingly, "but only this once though."  
  
"Yay! So what do you guys want to play?" Rin asked. She then looked at both of  
  
their expressions to see what they had in mind. Both were blank. "Okay then, I guess I'll  
  
choose. Um, let's play with dolls!"  
  
"Aww, but that's a sissy game," Shippo pouted. "We can play war!"  
  
"Who wants to fight that much?" Rin questioned, aggravated. "Let's play  
  
something else."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Marron shouted. "Let's play tag!"  
  
"Okay!" both Rin and Shippo agreed.  
  
Marron was it because she suggested the game. They played for quite a while, but  
  
when they smelled the aroma of dinner they traveled to Kaede's hut. "That was fun!"  
  
Marron said.  
  
"Yep," Rin agreed, "but not as fun as playing tag with Jaken though! :)"  
  
Marron was just about to ask who Jaken was when they got their food. After  
  
eating her two new friends were ready to go to bed. "You sure go to bed early!" Marron  
  
exclaimed.  
  
They slept on little hay beds, so it was really hard for Marron to sleep. 'Oh, how I  
  
long for a comfortable mattress,' Marron thought to herself. It was dark, and not a single  
  
light was on. It created an eerie effect of pitch black darkness. Marron did not like the  
  
dark. 'How do they stand this?'  
  
After a while Marron finally got to sleep. There was a new day ahead of her the  
  
next day and she was ready to face it.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: I thought this chapter was cute! :D Sorry it's kind of short! :D  
  
Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You give me lots of inspiration! 


	7. Vegeta and Sesshomaru

Chapter 7: Vegeta and Sesshomaru  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Brat! Brat, where are you?" Vegeta shouted. He had been looking for a solid  
  
hour and couldn't find the girl anywhere. 'The woman is going to kill me when  
  
she gets back.' Vegeta thought to himself nervously. He continued searching with that on  
  
his mind.  
  
Vegeta went to look in Bulma's lab, careful not to touch anything. 'The woman  
  
would kill me if one piece of her prized machines were touched.' He then saw something  
  
no one saw everyday. There was a giant swirling vortex right next to one of the machines.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward to investigate and was then sucked in.  
  
The pull of the vortex was too strong to fly out of so Vegeta had no alternative but  
  
to go along with it. He saw he was about to fall to the ground when he flew up just in  
  
time. 'That brat is going to be in trouble when I find her.' He thought to himself, and flew  
  
around searching for her.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Jaken followed after his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru! We have been searching for an  
  
entire day without any stops. My pitiful, disgraceful self cannot go-"  
  
"Fine then. You may rest," Sesshomaru said annoyed.  
  
Jaken sat down gratefully. "My lord," Jaken paused, "we have been searching for  
  
something for a whole day but you have not as of yet said what. What exactly are we  
  
searching for now?"  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing and turned away.  
  
"Of course you do not have to tell me but-" Jaken was interrupted by Sesshomaru  
  
yet again.  
  
"Be quiet Jaken. It is not of you're concern," Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken  
  
gulped and then nodded.  
  
The two demons trudged on. Sesshomaru looked like he knew exactly where he  
  
was going. A cat like demon then jumped out from behind a tree. Jaken readied his staff,  
  
"Sesshomaru, should I blast it now?"  
  
Sesshomaru held up a hand silencing Jaken. "Sesshomaru, we have been  
  
expecting you," the female cat demon said bowing. She motioned for them to follow her  
  
and she darted off deep into the forest. Sesshomaru kept his pace though, walking as  
  
leisurely as possible.  
  
The cat demon led them to a small village in the trees with a large building on the  
  
forest floor in the center of it all. They were headed to the center hut. The inside of it had  
  
large flowers surrounding the walls, and the floor was covered by large leaves. One cat  
  
with an old appearance sat in a great throne at the end of the structure. "Ah, Sesshomaru.  
  
We have been expecting you here for quite some time."  
  
"Where is she?" Sesshomaru questioned the woman. 'She?' Jaken gasped.  
  
He had thought that Sesshomaru's mother had died. And Sesshomaru hadn't taken a mate  
  
yet. So who was he talking about?  
  
"My daughter is dead," the old cat said sorrowfully. "She was not ready to die yet.  
  
She was murdered by a human priestess."  
  
Sesshomaru felt a rage bubbling inside himself. "What did the priestess look  
  
like?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"She was a woman with black hair and carried a bow and arrow. It was quite a  
  
shock to us when she just killed my daughter," the old cat said. Sesshomaru pondered  
  
this. The only person he knew of that looked like that was Inuyasha's wench. Maybe she  
  
had-  
  
Sesshomaru then turned and left. "What was that all about my lord?" I thought  
  
your mother had died a long time ago," Jaken stated.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him. "Fool, she wasn't my mother. She was my aunt."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Buahahaha! :D Sorry, this is my way of making up for never finding out about Sesshomaru's mom. I just put her as a cat because cats are cool! And besides, Sesshomaru's big fluffy thing might be a tail. The tail of a Persian cat perhaps?  
  
I need to put Miroku and Sango in here somewhere! They're being left out! I only mentioned Miroku's name once. :0 


	8. Stuck

Chapter 8: Stuck  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Marron woke up to the sound of loud screams outside of the hut. "A strange  
  
flying man has come to the village! 'Tis most likely a demon!"  
  
"Shut up you imbeciles! I am just here to look for a little girl! Not to kill and  
  
conquer!" A man's voice shouted.  
  
"He wants to kill and conquer us!" they all shouted. A loud sigh could be heard.  
  
'There's only one person that could be,' Marron thought to herself. Marron rushed  
  
outside. Sure enough, there was Vegeta, yelling at some villagers.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta!" Marron squealed. It was good to see a familiar face in this strange  
  
land. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"You are in a lot of trouble girl! We are going straight back!" Vegeta told her.  
  
"Um, Mr. Vegeta, we can't," Marron said shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"What do you mean we can't?" Vegeta asked looking horrified.  
  
"Ms. Kaede said that we can't get back until one week is over," Marron said.  
  
"That's the closest time it opens again. But I made lots of new friends here so you can  
  
play with me and them!" Marron cheerfully said.  
  
Vegeta gaped at her as she chatted about all they could do in this place. One  
  
whole week in this small little village? With hardly any food? He would die. Just starve  
  
to death, or worse.  
  
Shippo and Rin peaked out of the hut. "Marron, what are you doing with that  
  
dangerous demon?!" Shippo screamed.  
  
Marron giggled. "Mr. Vegeta isn't a demon. He's just a Saiyan."  
  
"Huh?" Rin and Shippo looked at her with blank expressions.  
  
"Oh, never mind. I'll explain later. You coming Mr. Vegeta?" Marron asked.  
  
"No girl. I'm going out flying," Vegeta told her. "Don't wander off!"  
  
Marron started chattering to both Shippo and Rin about what Saiyans were as  
  
Vegeta walked off. "Trunks is only half Saiyan, and he's a meanie." Vegeta heard as he  
  
was walking. As soon as he was clear of the village he took off flying.  
  
Flying, for Vegeta, always seemed to calm himself down. The feeling of air  
  
pressing against him had a soothing quality. But too many questions were bunched in his  
  
mind. What if he were never able to get back home? What if he would never see Bulma  
  
or Trunks again? So many what ifs. Vegeta knew one thing for certain though. He was  
  
not happy.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: I know it's really short, but I just had to get something else while I could! I'm going to probably post another one tomorrow, too. Stupid AOL wouldn't let me onto fanficton.net. Blech! 


	9. Sesshomaru's Story

Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Story  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Your aunt?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Yes. My aunt. My mother did die a long time ago," Sesshomaru said. Then he  
  
looked away.  
  
"Sesshomaru, if I may ask, how did your mother die?" Jaken inquired. He then  
  
ducked his head as not to feel the power of Sesshomaru's claws. Sesshomaru then looked  
  
angry.  
  
"Fine, I will tell you," Sesshomaru told Jaken. "But just be glad you are still  
  
alive."  
  
"My mother was a tribes woman in a demon cat village. She was known  
  
throughout the land as the most beautiful and kind of all the cat demons, maybe of all  
  
demons. She would not choose a mate though. She said she would wait until the right  
  
one came.  
  
My father was a demon who took much pride in what women looked like. He was  
  
searching for a beautiful bride, not searching for one with a good personality. So when he  
  
got news of my mother he of course came over to investigate.  
  
Mother was out picking flowers for her sister when she first saw him. He was a  
  
magnificent demon, one of the best looking she had ever seen. She was drawn to him at  
  
first sight, and knew it must be love.  
  
My father had regarded her with a glance, liking what he saw. Her looks were all  
  
he cared about, so he was pleased. My poor mother didn't know this and thought him  
  
kind after meeting him. Only a week after laying eyes on each other, they were to be  
  
mated.  
  
My mother's first impression of my father left quickly. She was taken to his castle  
  
and treated well but never saw him. He wasn't even there when I was born. My  
  
mother's love for my father melted and turned into hate. My father, when he did visit her,  
  
saw what was happening and started searching for a new mate, without my mother  
  
knowing.  
  
I never knew my father that well. All that I knew was what my mother told me.  
  
Tales of hatred and deception. Tales of being left in this castle without any contact with  
  
other demons except servants. I grew to hate my father as much as my mother did.  
  
My father found a human village and decided to look around there. When he did,  
  
he found his next mate. A woman was there, helping a sick villager, concentrating on her  
  
work. She was beautiful, but for once, my father saw that she was also kind. It was his  
  
turn to fall in love.  
  
He and the woman talked a lot and she fell in love with him as well. He was going  
  
to mate with her. The demon law states though, that no demon can have more  
  
than one mate. So my father did something I will never forgive him for. He killed my  
  
mother."  
  
Jaken who hadn't said anything so far gasped. "But, but Sesshomaru, he-"  
  
"I know Jaken. It was cruel. I begged with him, pleaded. But he had no care about  
  
my mother. He killed her for a human. A human. I never could forgive him afterwards.  
  
Inuyasha was soon born. I hated him immediately. It was partly his fault my  
  
mother was dead. I grew to resent my family and went in search of my mother's relatives.  
  
Her sister, my aunt, agreed to take me in. She practically raised me. And now she's  
  
dead."  
  
Jaken swore he saw a bit of sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes. Something he had  
  
never seen before. "Inuyasha's wench will pay," Sesshomaru stated. And he went off  
  
with Jaken running hurriedly behind him.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: Just got an idea about Sesshomaru's mom! :D Everyone, thank you for reviewing. :D Yay!  
  
Sorry this took a while to get out. School has taken me over again. NOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	10. Tree

A/N: I feel like making a long rambling author's note. Yay! I'm downloading episode 35 today! :D I want to have it so I can watch Fluffy and Rin a billion times. Yay! Jaken is really strange. He's weird. La de dah de dah! Crackers is an evil word.  
  
That has been a wonderful rant made by Happy little Rin-chan. Thank you for reading. Now, on to our feature presentation.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 10: Tree  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Rin sat on top of a haystack, completely bored. Since she had followed  
  
Sesshomaru around for so long, Rin was used to waking up at the break of dawn. No one  
  
else had woken up. Well, with the exception of Inuyashey.  
  
"Little girl, what are you doing up?" Inuyasha called from the top of the god tree.  
  
Rin didn't answer. She didn't trust Inuyasha from what Sesshomaru had told her. "Fine,  
  
don't answer me," he huffed. She could just hear Inuyasha muttering something under his  
  
breath.  
  
After a long while, Rin was joined by Marron. She stretched and rubbed her eyes  
  
sleepily. "What are ya doing awake so early?" she asked, half yawning.  
  
"I always have to wake up early with Sesshomaru," Rin stated.  
  
"Oh. Um, who's Sesshomaru?" Marron asked.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't know. Sesshy is a demon I follow around. He has a big  
  
fluffy tail and pretty hair. He saved me!" Rin said happily.  
  
"Okay," Marron said without a thought. She was used to strange things  
  
happening, and demons weren't so strange to her.  
  
"Where's that strange Mr. Vegeta person you were talking to?" Rin asked.  
  
Marron thought a moment. "Oh yeah! He went into the forest to go sit on a tree  
  
and survey the area."  
  
Rin looked at her wide eyed. "What tree exactly are you talking about?" They  
  
were to find out the second Rin said that.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY TREE!" the unmistakable  
  
voice of Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. You boy are annoying me. This tree is free  
  
property and besides, I am a prince and above you and do not take orders," Vegeta said  
  
coolly.  
  
Inuyasha was fuming at that point. "Listen you stupid person, this is my tree and I  
  
am willing to fight for it," he stated threateningly.  
  
Vegeta started laughing. "Listen punk, you have no clue who you are talking to. I  
  
could beat you than less than a second, but I am feeling merciful today."  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn to laugh. "You? You who are not a demon think that YOU  
  
can beat ME? I think you are mistaken."  
  
Vegeta, without saying a word, blew up an uninhibited mountain far off in the  
  
distance. Without sitting up. And with a satisfied smirk Vegeta said, "That's not even  
  
close to my full power though." All Inuyasha could do was gape.  
  
Rin was amazed as well. "I don't think even Sesshomaru could do that!" Rin  
  
exclaimed.  
  
Marron looked bored. "What was so special about that?" she asked. "It happens  
  
all the time."  
  
Rin just shook her head. "The people where you live must be very powerful. But  
  
can this Vegeta person turn into a doggy?"  
  
Marron looked happy all of a sudden. "Sesshomaru can turn into a doggy? That's  
  
so cool! :D All the people where I live can turn into are boring old monkeys. They have  
  
small little monkey tails sometimes. Trunks grew his back, but he hasn't told his mommy  
  
yet. I wish I could tell her so she could yell at him. That would be so funny."  
  
Rin smiled. It was nice to have someone to actually talk to. A girl at least. She had  
  
spent most of her time either alone or with Sesshomaru who hardly talked to her. And  
  
Jaken, well Jaken was just boring to talk to. All he did was yell at her.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" a female voice yelled. Rin looked to the well and saw Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha abandoned his fight with Vegeta, and hopped down from the tree.  
  
"You're back early," Inuyasha noticed. It was strange, because he was just about  
  
to go get her.  
  
"Yeah, they cancelled all my tests," she said absentmindedly. Just then, Shippo  
  
came jumping into her arms.  
  
"Yay! Kagome! I missed you!" Shippo cried.  
  
At that moment, Miroku and Sango walked up to her. "Hey Kagome," Sango  
  
called, sounding tired. "Miroku and I just came back from the most horrible trip I have  
  
ever been on."  
  
"It was not horrible," Miroku said, sounding offended. "I liked it. It was a very  
  
interesting hike to that extermination over the mountain." He then put his hand in a place  
  
he was not acceptable to touch and got hit with Sango's boomerang.  
  
"See what I had to go through?" Sango asked, moaning. "It was horrible,  
  
despicable, and many other things I can't mention in front of small children."  
  
Just at that moment, Inuyasha heard a crackling of leaves and smelled a very  
  
familiar smell. The only person it could be was-  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: Okay, it is kind of obvious who it is, but it is a cliffy. Thank you kind reviewers for taking time to read and review this! :D  
  
Sorry I haven't posted in a billion years! School is evil, and so is The Sims. They are both taking me over!  
  
I've been having fun making Inuyasha people in the Sims! YAY! 


	11. Sesshomaru Gets Hugged

Chapter 11: Sesshomaru Gets Hugged  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sesshomaru rushed through the forest, having caught scent of Inuyasha's wench.  
  
Jaken was stumbling behind him, occasionally tripping over large tree branches. "Lord  
  
Sesshomaru! Why must we go this quickly?" He was met by a cold glare. "*Gulp!* You  
  
don't have to tell me M'lord!"  
  
Sesshomaru was busy thinking about how he was going to kill Kagome. Inuyasha  
  
would be enraged if he killed her first, but if he killed Inuyasha first, he would have a  
  
chance. He would have to get Rin out of the way first. Jaken would take her to safety. If  
  
Inuyasha had done anything to her, he would have a much worse death then he had  
  
planned. But, of course he didn't care about Rin. She was just a human. (A/N: Just keep  
  
telling yourself that Fluffy.)  
  
Sesshomaru stepped onto the meadow where Inuyasha and everyone else were.  
  
He was greeted by glares and stares. And, a certain little girl's out burst of, "Sesshomaru-  
  
sama!"  
  
An unfamiliar little girl spoke up. "So that's this Sesshomaru guy? He looks a  
  
little weird, even for me." Sesshomaru was offended. He didn't look weird, did he? He  
  
would have to ask Rin about the girl later.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have come here to kill you," Sesshomaru said blandly. Jaken came  
  
running up, looking questionably at his lord. "Jaken, you look over the girl. Take her  
  
away from here," Sesshomaru stated softly. He didn't want Inuyasha to hear about Rin,  
  
and he wasn't sure how much he knew.  
  
"I already know about the girl, Sesshomaru. You forgot how good my hearing is.  
  
Looks like you finally got soft," Inuyasha taunted.  
  
"We'll see how soft I am, little brother," Sesshomaru muttered, running towards  
  
Inuyasha. He used a swipe of his claw, and cut a deep gash in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha  
  
countered by pulling out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshomaru countered by grabbing onto Inuyasha with his poisonous claws.  
  
Kagome was worried. She thought she ought to move the Marron girl out of the way, so  
  
she wouldn't get hurt. She was just about to do so when-  
  
"This is pathetic, and boring. You both need to work on your fighting  
  
techniques," Vegeta smirked. Both brothers stared at him. How dare this man they didn't  
  
even now start talking about how bad their fighting techniques were?  
  
"You're right. Watching Goten and Trunks is much more interesting. But not you  
  
and Mr. Goku, that's boring. You always talk for years, and years, and years before you  
  
fight," Marron said, grinning.  
  
Everyone besides Vegeta, Marron and Kagome were startled. People watched  
  
fighting for entertainment in the future?  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted, skipping to Sesshomaru. "I bonked Jaken on  
  
the head so I could go see you! I missed you so much!" And she did something no one in  
  
the whole meadow would have predicted would happen to Sesshomaru, she hugged him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked very annoyed with the little girl's arms wrapped around him.  
  
Nothing had happened as planned. Not to mention that Jaken had completely failed him  
  
by not keeping Rin. He would have to vent his frustrations on Jaken later.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A/N: New chapter! I'll give you a preview for the next few chapters: Vegeta and Sesshomaru arguing, Kagome and Rin arguing over who's better, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, Everyone going down the well somehow, Rin singing the Pokemon theme song, Vegeta and Sesshomaru threatening to kill Hamtaro, and everyone falling asleep watching Yu Gi Oh! :D 


End file.
